MKR The Guru and the Pillar
by Blue Rose Doujinshi
Summary: This is just a oneshot I did last night. Will prolly end up in a future, longer fic. All characters belong to CLAMP except Rauphis--he so awesomely belongs to me! xD


**Opening Author's Note::** This is a oneshot, but will probably appear as a flashback in another MKR fic I plan to write. All characters belong to CLAMP (except Rauphis...he may be 1200yrs old, but he was actually born yesterday! xD) plz R&R :3

* * *

**The Guru and the Pillar**

He smiled at the little girl. Her hair flowed like honey, and she was just as sweet. Her eyes were the color of Cephiro's sky, and always full of curiosity and life. She was the princess of his country, and he was charged with looking after her and instructing her in the ways of magic.

"What's this, Mr. Clef?" she asked, excitedly, pointing to a yellow flower that looked curiously like a trumpet.

"That's called a 'daffodil', Emeraude. It was imported from another world for mages like myself to study."

"Woooow!" She stared in awe at the foreign plant, and he smiled at her. "But Mr. Clef...it's drooping and it's leaves are dry! Is it going to die?"

"Yes, Emeraude. All things come to and end some day-such is the fate of the world."

She looked sad, suddenly, and a tear fell onto its petals. She put her hands around it, protectively.

"Nothing deserves to die..." A light shown from her hands, and the flower was suddenly filled with life once again. "As princess of Cephiro, I'll make sure nobody dies!"

"But, Princess, such an immense responsibility should belong only to the Pillar..."

"Then I'll become the Pillar! I'll make everyone happy, you'll see!"

A sadness filled his eyes, and he knelt down to hold her. "Emeraude, you shouldn't wish for such things..." This surprised her, but she smiled, hugging him back.

"Don't worry, Mr. Clef! I'll protect you too!"

"Are you sure?" There was an evident note of terror in the guru's voice.

"Yes...the Pillar has passed away."

"Rauphis..." The golden-haired princess looked down in sadness, some years older, now. She had met the Pillar once before; he kept himself locked away in a crystal fortress, avoiding all outsiders. Suspiciously, he had begun to allow some visitors into his lonely castle, as of late, then suddenly turned up dead a few days after, looking frightfully old .

"He lost the will to live...No one in Cephiro can take the Pillar's life." the doctor guessed, sounding down.

There had been rumors that he had tried to commit suicide several times, but under no circumstances is the Pillar allowed to take his or her own life.. Didn't "losing the will to live" fall under that category? And what had caused him such grief to begin with? Emeraude forced the thoughts from her mind, and pet her little brother's head.

"Sister...what's going to happen to Cephiro now that the Pillar's gone?" He looked up at her with such sad eyes, and she smiled sadly at him. "I'm not sure, Ferio, but you don't have to worry; I'll protect you..." She held him close, and he felt safe.

"He told me on his death bed that the Road to the Pillar was opening even as his life was ending. One of the visitors a few days ago is definitely qualified!"

Princess Emeraude's expression brightened, and she smiled, as did Ferio. The Master Mage, however, looked worried. He had been around for 400yrs, now, and knew well the restrictions placed upon the Pillar of Cephiro.

"I weep for that person", Clef said, under his breath.

* * *

**Author's Note::**

**Name:** Rauphis

**Title:** Master Mage and Pillar of Cephiro

**Age:** 1200yrs old (less than half of this was spent as Pillar)

**Hair:** knee-length and a deeper red than the sun as it sets; usually kept in a rat's-tail

**Eyes:** stormy-gray

**Accomplishments:** Established the largest library in Cephiro, which he kept safe and hidden in a seperate dimension in the Crystal Fortress. Is known for training many of the most powerful mages in all of the land, including Guru Clef. Was the 8th Pillar of Cephiro-and become the first (and last) Pillar to successfully "commit suicide", saying he had lived for too long already. Recognized the next Pillar the moment he laid eyes on her, giving him the peace of mind he needed to finish aging and pass on.

**Other:** (more to come)


End file.
